


爸爸的妻子

by ocher



Category: OL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocher/pseuds/ocher
Relationships: 黑春
Kudos: 8





	爸爸的妻子

小春和爸爸在一起了。

当老爸郑重其事地把我约到餐厅，紧张又略带抱歉地告诉我这个消息时，老实说，我一时有点不敢相信。

小春竟然选择了爸爸！在这场争夺心上人的竞赛中落败，确实是不甘心的。但是看老爸难得穿了正装，说话时小心翼翼，带着抱歉，紧张，却又隐藏不住幸福的表情，我又释然了。

老爸也有追求幸福的权利，黑泽家的人一旦抓住了想要的人，就不可能轻易放手。身为黑泽武藏的女儿，我最清楚这一点。

“就是这样啦，按理来说应该让春田也一起来告诉你这个消息的，但是我觉得这样突然让他面对你，对他来说实在是个负担，所以我就先来说明情况了。”老爸略带抱歉地说到。确实，春田现在已经成为了我的……嗯……继母？应该是来见见面的。不过这样的身份转换确实挺尴尬，我从心底赞同老爸的做法。

“绯夏，这周日我们一起吃个饭吧，当做我们一家人第一次的聚餐。”

“……嗯。”我应和下来，心里却泛起一丝苦涩。

周日早上，我早早地起来梳妆打扮，简直比和男朋友约会还用心。明明是回家吃个便饭，也不知道自己是在较什么劲。

到家比估计的时间早一点，老爸已经在厨房忙前忙后了，空气中漂浮着饭菜的香味。

看他穿着图案过于可爱，以至于在他身上显得滑稽可笑的小围裙，脸上掩盖不住幸福，整个人仿佛年轻了好多岁，回到了我小时候那个意气风发的老爸，我心里的疙瘩就像是被慢慢熨平了一样。老爸和春田在一起也挺好的，我第n次这样对自己说。不过说起来，春田去哪了？

“老爸，我回来了！”

“啊，绯夏，回来的这么早，饭还没准备好呢。”

“什么嘛，你这是不想让我回来吗。”

“哪里哪里，才没有，要喝什么吗。”

“不用啦，说起来，小春呢？去哪了？”

“咳。”老爸干咳一声，表情有些不自然，“春田有点不舒服，现在还在休息。”

“诶?小春他怎么了？感冒了吗？让我看看怎么回事！”我有点担心，小春那个傻瓜，总是不会好好照顾自己。同时又暗暗埋怨老爸，怎么没有好好照顾小春呢。

“不用不用，不是什么严重的毛病，休息会就好。”老爸一脸慌张地拦住我。

“我又不是什么洪水猛兽，怕我吃了小春不成！”我有点生气，毕竟我是真的担心小春，但是冷静下来又觉得有些不妥，小春现在是爸爸的妻子，我这么关心他，是不是有些过于热情了呢？再想到不久之前，我和老爸还是情敌，这层关系就更微妙了。说不定老爸心里其实也很介意呢。

“真是的，你也该好好照顾小春……春田啊！”

意识到老爸可能介意我和小春的关系，我不由自主地改了口，对待继母叫小春确实也很奇怪，以后该怎么叫呢？春田さん？春さん?不，现在应该是黑泽了……那应该叫創一さん?

“绯夏来了呀。”

正在我脑袋中纠结这些乱七八糟的事情时，小春穿着家居服，从卧室里出来了。他的嘴唇泛着不正常的红润，双颊透着粉红。果然是生病了吧？但是我又不由被这样的小春吸引着目光，总感觉比起精心化妆的我，面前的小春更美丽，更色气。我盯着小春，直到老爸干咳一声，催促我们入座才反应过来。老爸又贴心地给小春多添了件外套，小春羞涩地说了句谢谢。

我才不想看到这两个人在我面前卿卿我我，便粗暴地打破了氛围。

“今天晚上有啥好吃的菜呀。”

“都是绯夏你爱吃的。”小春递给了我碗筷。

“还要春田你喜欢吃的汉堡肉。”老爸补充道。

春田开心地小小欢呼了一下，看着他无比自然地拿起了和老爸配套的情侣碗筷，又看看自己手中的，我不禁冒出了小小的酸水。

“什么嘛，这两个人的这个氛围，根本就是在我面前秀恩爱吧，怎么好像只有我被排挤了。”

这顿饭对我而言，吃的实在是煎熬。小春有意无意地向老爸撒娇，老爸又殷勤地给小春添菜，两个人卿卿我我，活在自己的世界，丝毫没顾及我这个女儿的感受。看来接受不了这层身份转换的人只有我，老爸今天为什么要叫我来呀，是来宣誓主权的吗？

我生气地扒了一大口米饭，拿牙齿狠狠地刮过筷子。

好不容易吃完饭，老爸半点没有让我留宿的意思，要开车送我回家。自然是老爸开车，但小春也不想留在家里，就变成我和小春一起坐在后面的尴尬情况。

半路经过便利店，老爸说要买点东西，先下了车，我和小春留在车里，明明有很多话想说，但是一时间，我竟什么也说不出口。

“呐，小春……”

“嗯，怎么了?”一直看着车窗外的小春扭过头。

即使只有昏暗的灯光，即使只有那么短短一瞬，我也看到了，小春的锁骨上密密麻麻的吻痕。不用想也知道是谁留下的。我捏了捏拳头，扭过了头。

“没什么，感冒的时候，不要穿领子这么低的衣服。”

“哦……”

老爸贴心地把我送到家门口才走。我站在公寓的阳台上，看着小春像个孩子一样等在车前，踢着路边的石子。看到下楼的老爸，便飞扑入怀，把头埋进老爸的肩颈。老爸则搂着小春的腰，看了看周围，便抱着小春开始一个漫长的拥吻。

我啪的一声关上阳台门，踢掉了高跟鞋，抓起沙发上的小熊，狠狠砸向远处。

人生第一次喝得酩酊大醉。

那之后很久我都避免再见到老爸和小春。老爸约我吃饭我也总是推脱不见，甚至让他怀疑我是否介怀他和小春在一起这个决定。我并不想破坏和老爸的关系，总是安慰他自己因为工作忙，实在抽不出身。他叮嘱我注意身体，我不知为何，冒出一股无名火。

“老爸也要注意身体啊，不要太劳累了。”

我特意强调了“劳累”两个字，老爸也听懂了我的言外之意，一时之间无言以对。

我又开始懊恼自己的不成熟，小春从一开始就没有选择我，我从来就没有机会。既然小春选择了老爸，老爸也爱小春，那我应该祝愿他们幸福。

或许我只是需要些时间适应，适应小春“爸爸的妻子”这个新身份。

周二晚上，出于工作需要，我得回家拿份文件。根据我对老爸的了解，这个时候，他应该吃完晚饭，正在外面锻炼吧，那小春应该也和他在一起。出于不想见面的心情，我决定偷偷溜回家。

轻声打开门，比女人更加细软的呻吟钻进了耳朵。空气中有着让人不愉悦的味道，我好奇又警惕地走进家门。在餐厅前，看见了小春。

前段时间被我嘲笑过于粉嫩可爱的小围裙堪堪挂在赤裸着的小春身上。甚至遮不住他粉红的乳头，亦或是被人刻意扯掉的。粉嫩的乳头上还带着津液，肿胀的不像话，让人不敢相信这是男人的乳头。他大张着双腿，一副比AV女优还羞耻的模样，把自己的一切暴露在空气中，粉嫩的后穴湿淋淋的，泛着水光，正吞吐着一根人工巨物。他坐在餐桌上，一手撑着桌子，支撑着自己的身体，一手正推着那人工巨物，仔细看，那巨物还带着震动，每一次进入都带着小春发出一声声细软的呻吟，以及身体难耐的颤抖。当巨物离开时，翻出一点点粉色的穴肉，空虚的后穴像是急于吞吐什么一般，无法闭合。小春便又一次将那巨物推进，推进到更深的地方，他的呻吟也更加甜腻，我知道，那呻吟声中有爸爸的名字。

他白皙的肌肤上布满各种吻痕，每一个角落都没有放过，甚至根据这些吻痕，便能推断小春身上的敏感之处。我不敢相信，几个月前如白纸一般纯洁的小春，如今被爸爸染成了这种颜色。

面前一台摄像机，很明显正在拍摄小春这幅羞耻的样子。

我尖叫出声，这时小春才注意到站在门口的我，他显然也受到了惊吓，努力闭起双腿，但可能是维持一个动作太久，并不如他所愿，反而将按摩棒推到了更深处，更甜腻的一声呻吟钻进我的耳朵，小春面色绯红，双眼水润失焦，津液从嘴角流到下颌。泪水也把那张可爱的脸弄得乱糟糟的。他竟然在我面前，兀自高潮了。

而我，本该觉得这一切恶心的。

现在我的心中却升起一股奇异的欲望，想要弄坏小春，蹂躏小春，像个男人一样，贯穿小春的身体。

被我的尖叫声惊动，爸爸从房里冲出来，他看了我一眼，赶紧拿毯子包好赤裸的小春，但是这又有什么用呢，小春羞耻的模样，都被我看到了。

从高潮中回过神来，小春也没看我，只是一味地把头埋在爸爸怀中抽泣。老爸抚摸着他的头安慰着他。可能在我的面前，不太方便拔去按摩棒，那根人工的巨物还在小春的身体里震动着，小春现在应该还很难受吧。

我不知道该评价自己冷血，亦或是真心关心小春。

“老爸，小春现在应该还挺难受的，你把那按摩棒拔出来吧。”

老爸只好尴尬地打开毯子，安慰小春，又抓着他的脚踝分开腿，小春拼死抵抗着。可是对现在的他而言，每一次抵抗都在加深按摩棒在体内的动作，刺激他发出更加甜腻，更加羞耻的呻吟。

“pu”

大概考虑这样下去对小春真的不好，老爸狠心拔出了按摩棒。小春颤抖了一阵，竟然又高潮了，无法控制自己的他在我面前淫叫着。我看着他粉红的后穴，觉得那里分明想吞吐更多东西。

小春在躲老爸怀里嚎啕大哭。在女孩子面前露出如此羞耻的样子，并且还是自己的继女，他无论如何也不能接受吧。

但是我却感到非常愉悦，本来已经放弃小春，并对我们如今的母女关系耿耿于怀的我，突然找到了新的目标，那是一条危险但是充满甜蜜诱惑的道路。

“你们继续吧，我拿了文件就走了。”说完，我回房里寻找文件，一边竖起耳朵听餐厅里的声音。只听见老爸一直在安慰小春，并责备自己，小春的哭声也渐渐弱下来，取而代之的是轻轻的喘息。

出门时，我重重地关上门，又把脚步声踩的响彻走廊，表示我已彻底离开。

离开家，坐在车上，我翻看着公司的工作安排。在出差的一栏上，重重地写下了老爸的姓名。


End file.
